Female Kana sends Evil Franny to the Nether World/Evil Franny gets killed by Goro/Female Kana gets ungrounded and rewarded
Female Kana sends Evil Franny to the Nether World/Evil Franny gets killed by Goro/Female Kana gets ungrounded and rewarded is the final episode of the Evil Franny Gets Grounded Series. Transcript: Part 1: Female Kana sends Evil Franny to the Nether World/Evil Franny gets killed by Goro *United Kingdom, April 27th, 2018 *to: A British police car parks outside a 10 story British police station *to: Evil Franny at a largest 10 story British police station standing in front of the police height chart *Evil Franny got measured by the police height chart *Male British Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! *British police car parks outside a large British courthouse *to: Evil Franny, Mr. Kingsley, Mrs. Greenwood, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, The Save-Ums, The Mavericks, The King of the Monsters, the British government and the Judge in the courthouse *Male British Judge: Order in the court! First case, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator, Overdrive Ostrich, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Mr. Kingsley and Mrs. Greenwood the plaintiff vs. Evil Franny the defendant. Evil Franny, how do you plead? *Evil Franny: I plead not guilty. *Azura: Read the charges your honour. *Male British Judge: Evil Franny, you were charged for looking up everything pornographic and killing people. You were also charged for beating up the nursery teacher after you got in super hyper dead meat and held back to the nursery! So what's the verdict? *Iris: Guilty! *Giffany: Guilty! *Dark Magician Girl: Guilty! *Azura: Guilty! *Annet Myer: Guilty! *Maria Posada: Guilty! *Casey Kelp: Guilty! *Seaberry Delight: Guilty! *Nowi: Guilty! *Female Kana: Guilty! *Roll Light: Guilty! *Sheeta: Guilty! *Spark Mandrill: Guilty! *Flame Mammoth: Guilty! *Storm Eagle: Guilty! *Sting Chameleon: Guilty! *Armored Armadillo: Guilty! *Launch Octopus: Guilty! *Boomer Kuwanger: Guilty! *Chill Penguin: Guilty! *Wire Sponge: Guilty! *Flame Stag: Guilty! *Morph Moth: Guilty! *Magna Centipede: Guilty! *Crystal Snail: Guilty! *Bubble Crab: Guilty! *Wheel Gator: Guilty! *Overdrive Ostrich: Guilty! *Geon: Guilty! *Woo: Guilty! *Astro Guy: Guilty! *Rocky: Guilty! *Poison Ghost: Guilty! *Beetle Mania: Guilty! *Mr. Kingsley: Guilty! *Mrs. Greenwood: Guilty! *Male British Judge: Evil Franny! The court has found you guilty for looking up pornography! And Female Kana, what is Evil Franny's punishment? *Female Kana: She will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by my grandfather named Goro from Mortal Kombat. *Male British Judge: You heard what Female Kana said. Guards take her away. *British guards take Evil Franny away *Male British Judge: Court adjourned. *to: The British police car drives away from the British courthouse *there is the news *Male British News Reporter: Hello and welcome to the BBC News, I'm Joseph Brook. Our story today is about a 6 year old girl named Evil Franny who looks up anything pornographic. Her last meal was fruits and vegetables, but she refused it. Female Kana is going to send Evil Franny to the the Nether World where she will die by getting attacked and killed by Goro. *to: Female British News Reporter, Evil Franny, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard *Female British News Reporter 1: Thank you, Joseph. I am now here with Female Kana, The King Of the Monsters and the Lion Guard. I am going to tell them what they are going to do to Evil Franny. So Female Kana, what are you going to do with Evil Franny? *Female Kana: Well, we are going to walk along the yellow brick road and go inside the Land of Make Believe castle. And we will go inside the magical elevator that can go sideways and anyway, a bit like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. We will push the button which leads us to the Nether World. Then Evil Franny will go inside the Minecraft portal, and she gets killed by Goro. *Female British News Reporter 1: Thank you. And now, *to: Female British News Reporter, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura *Female British News Reporter 2: Thank you. I am now here with 4 girls called Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura. So can you tell us about Evil Franny? *Iris: Yes, she kept looking up porn. *Giffany: I agree with Iris. *Dark Magician Girl: Me too. *Azura: Me three. *Female British News Reporter 2: OK, that's enough words about Evil Franny, but thanks for telling us many things about her. Back to you, Joseph. *to: Joseph Brook *Male British News Reporter: Thanks. We'll be back with more news about Evil Franny being sent to the Nether World. *the weather news *Male British News Reporter: Welcome back to the BBC News. It's time to send Evil Franny to the Nether World. *to: Evil Franny walking with Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard along the yellow brick road *Male British News Reporter: (offscreen) As you can see, the Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard are walking Evil Franny along the yellow brick road. *to: Evil Franny, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard walking into the castle *Male British News Reporter: (offscreen) Now they are going inside the Land of Make Believe castle. *to: Evil Franny, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard inside the Land of Make Believe castle outside the elevator *Female Kana: Evil Franny, do you have any last words? *Evil Franny: I don't want to die. Please give me another chance. *Female Kana: No! You've already had another chance. *Kana pushes the button and the elevator doors open. Evil Franny, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard walk into the elevator *the elevator ride *elevator doors open and Evil Franny, Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard walk out of the elevator *(We see Female Kana, The King Of The Monsters and the Lion Guard with Evil Franny at the Nether World portal) *Female Kana: This is the portal to the Nether World where Goro lives. Go in there now. *Evil Franny: No. *Female Kana: OK, I will kick you into the portal then. *(Female Kana kicks Evil Franny into the Nether World portal) *Evil Franny: (In Goofy's voice) Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! *to: Evil Franny in the Nether World *Evil Franny: Why did I get sent to the Nether World? *appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect plays *Goro: I'm Goro the dragon hybrid from Mortal Kombat. Do you have any last words? *Evil Franny: I don’t want to die. *Goro: It doesn't matter. Goodbye forever. * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Evil Franny's grounded days Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Short Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233 Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums